Warriors : You Make me Sparkle
by Leafpelt of ThunderClan
Summary: Havenpaw is an apprentice of RiverClan. Reedwhisker is the deputy of RiverClan. They couldn't be more different- Reedwhisker is popular, handsome and smart, while Havenpaw is immature, awkward and naive. So, how could these two cats fall for each other?
1. Allegiances

_A/N: Hey guys, Leafpelt of ThunderClan here, and I've adopted a story from the amazing writer KatieK! It's called 'You make me Sparkle,' as the title suggests, and is based around Havenpaw of RiverClan and Reedwhisker of RiverClan. Here are the allegiances! This is set after TLH and before Bramblestar's Storm, basically Bramblestar's Storm allegiances before anything happens. _

…

RIVERCLAN:

LEADER: **Mistystar**: a grey she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: **Reedwhisker**: a black tom with green eyes _(Apprentice: Lizardpaw)_

MEDICINE CAT: **Mothwing**: a dappled golden she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Willowshine**: a grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

WARRIORS:

**Mintfur**: a light grey tabby tom with mint-green eyes

**Minnowtail**: a dark grey she-cat with green eyes

**Mallownose**: a light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(Apprentice: Havenpaw)_

**Grasspelt**: a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Duskfur**: a brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Mosspelt**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes _(Apprentice: Perchpaw)_

**Shimmerpelt**: a silver she-cat with yellow eyes

**Lakeheart**: a grey tabby she-cat with lake-blue eyes

**Heronwing**: a dark grey-and-black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Lizardpaw**: a light brown tom with yellow eyes

**Havenpaw**: a black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Perchpaw**: a grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS:

**Icewing**: a white she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Mintfur's kits)

**Petalfur**: a grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Mallownose's kits **Stripekit **and **Flowerkit**)

KITS:

**Stripekit**: a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Flowerkit**: a brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

ELDERS:

**Pouncefoot**: a ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

**Pebblefoot**: a mottled grey tom with amber eyes

**Rushtail**: a light brown tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

THUNDERCLAN:

LEADER: **Bramblestar**: a muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: **Squirrelflight**: a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Jayfeather**: a grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Leafpool**: a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS:

**Graystripe**: a long-furred grey tom with yellow eyes

**Dustpelt**: a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Sandstorm**: a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**: a golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Cloudtail**: a long-furred white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**: a white she-cat with ginger patches and yellow eyes

**Millie**: a silver-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**: a golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Spiderleg**: a long-legged black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes _(Apprentice: Amberpaw)_

**Birchfall**: a light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Whitewing**: a white she-cat with green eyes _(Apprentice: Dewpaw)_

**Berrynose**: a cream tom with yellow eyes and a pink nose like a berry

**Mousewhisker**: a grey-and-white tom with amber eyes

**Cinderheart**: a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Ivypool**: a silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes _(Apprentice: Snowpaw)_

**Lionblaze**: a golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Dovewing**: a pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Rosepetal**: a dark cream she-cat with amber eyes

**Poppyfrost**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes _(Apprentice: Lilypaw)_

**Briarlight**: a dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed lower body

**Blossomfall**: a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Bumblestripe**: a pale grey tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes _(Apprentice: Seedpaw)_

**Cherryfall**: a ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Molewhisker**: a brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Amberpaw**: a pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Dewpaw**: a grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Snowpaw**: a fluffy, white tom with yellow eyes

**Lilypaw**: a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Seedpaw**: a golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS:

**Daisy**: a long-furred cream she-cat from the Horseplace

KITS:

ELDERS:

**Purdy**: a plump ginger tabby with a grey muzzle, ex-loner

SHADOWCLAN:

LEADER: **Blackstar**: a large white tom with one jet-black forepaw and amber eyes

DEPUTY: **Rowanclaw**: a ginger tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Littlecloud**: a very small ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

WARRIORS:

**Crowfrost**: a black-and-white tom with amber eyes

**Tawnypelt**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes _(Apprentice: Grasspaw)_

**Owlclaw**: a light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Scorchfur**: a dark grey tom with yellow eyes

**Tigerheart**: a dark brown tabby tom with handsome amber eyes

**Ferretclaw**: a black-and-grey tom with amber eyes _(Apprentice: Spikepaw)_

**Pinenose**: a black she-cat with grass-green eyes

**Stoatfur**: a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Pouncetail**: a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Grasspaw**: a pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Spikepaw**: a dark brown tom with spiked-up fur and green eyes

QUEENS:

**Snowbird**: a pure-white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Scorchfur's kits **Darkkit **and **Shadekit**)

**Dawnpelt**: a cream she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Pouncetail's kit **Duskkit**)

KITS:

**Darkkit**: a dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Shadekit**: a dark grey she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**Duskkit**: a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a cream underbelly

ELDERS:

**Snaketail**: a dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail, amber eyes

**Whitewater**: a white she-cat with long fur with blue eyes, blind in one eye

**Ratscar**: a brown tom with a long scar across his back, amber eyes

**Oakfur**: a small brown tom with green eyes

**Smokefoot**: a black tom with yellow eyes

**Kinkfur**: a ginger tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at weird angles, green eyes

**Ivytail**: a black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

WINDCLAN:

LEADER: **Onestar**: a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: **Harespring**: a brown-and-white tom with green eyes _(Apprentice: Slightpaw)_

MEDICINE CAT: **Kestrelflight**: a mottled grey tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS:

**Crowfeather**: a dark grey tom with yellow eyes _(Apprentice: Featherpaw)_

**Nightcloud**: a black she-cat with green eyes _(Apprentice: Hootpaw)_

**Gorsetail**: a pale grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**: a ginger tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**Leaftail**: a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(Apprentice: Oatpaw)_

**Emberfoot**: a grey tom with darker front paws and amber eyes

**Heathertail**: a light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**Breezepelt**: a black tom with amber eyes

**Furzepelt**: a grey-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Crouchfoot**: a ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Larkwing**: a pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Slightpaw**: a black tom with a flash of white on his chest, green eyes

**Featherpaw**: a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Hootpaw**: a dark grey tom with yellow eyes

**Oatpaw**: a pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

QUEENS:

**Sedgewhisker**: a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Crouchfoot's kits **Flamekit** and **Rabbitkit**)

KITS:

**Flamekit**: a ginger tom with amber eyes

**Rabbitkit**: a light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

ELDERS:

**Whiskernose**: a light brown tom with yellow eyes

**Whitetail**: a small white she-cat with green eyes

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS:

**Smoky**: a grey-and-white tom with yellow eyes that lives at the Horseplace

**Coriander**: a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes that lives at the Horseplace

…


	2. Border Fight

_A/N: Hey guys, say hello to chapter one! Big thanks to KatieK for helping me with this story, etc. You're awesome! XP Anyway, it's half-past midnight where I live but I can't sleep (thanks addictive caramel squares) so I'm writing! :D Yay. _

…

"I'm going to lead a border patrol along the ShadowClan border, Mallownose, Mosspelt, would you care to join me?" a black tom addressed RiverClan from atop the Mud Pile.

"Shall we bring the apprentices?" Mosspelt asked the deputy in reply to his patrolling offer.

"Sure," the tom meowed, "That's it for patrols right now."

Havenpaw turned away from watching the adult cats talk to each other and gulped. She straightened herself up, gave her chest a brisk lick, and then padded calmly over to her mentor, Mallownose, who just happened to be standing right beside Reedwhisker.

"Greetings, Havenpaw," Reedwhisker dipped his head.

"H-Hi," she stuttered, bowing her head in what she thought was a sophisticated manor. Mallownose nipped at her ear, though, so she assumed it wasn't.

She coughed awkwardly and licked her chest fur rapidly to hide her embarrassment from the others. She looked up only when her kind sister, Perchpaw, and arrogant brother, Lizardpaw, joined the group along with Mosspelt, Perchpaw's mentor.

Lizardpaw went to stand beside Reedwhisker, being his apprentice and all. The amber-eyed tom wouldn't stop talking about how he got the deputy as his mentor.

"Shall we?" Mosspelt meowed, swishing her tail impatiently.

"Of course," Reedwhisker seemed to snap back into reality, and Havenpaw realized that he had been staring at her.

She craned her neck to see what he might have been staring at on her…a patch of mud, maybe a piece of messy fur? She found nothing, even after a thorough examination.

She looked up to see Mosspelt's tail swish between the reeds surrounding camp. She bolted after the leaving patrol, "Wait up!"

She tripped over a stone and face-planted into the mud, brown slop spraying everywhere. Lizardpaw cracked up, but Perchpaw padded over and began to lick the mud off of her sister's face. Havenpaw glanced at Reedwhisker, wanting to see his expression. It was of amusement. Havenpaw cursed under her breath.

_Why do I have to be so clumsy? _She exclaimed inside her head.

She wiped the rest of the mud off her face, though the brown spots were still scattered on her body, she ignored them and instead padded over to where the three mentors were waiting for their apprentices to hurry up. Lizardpaw scurried over to the black deputy, while Perchpaw padded calmly to Mosspelt and Havenpaw tried to look dignified while stumbling over to Mallownose. His pink nose twitched with amusement and though he tried to hide it, Havenpaw saw the amused glint in his yellow eyes.

"Let's go, or ShadowClan will have all died before we get there!" Reedwhisker joked, obviously at ease. Havenpaw tried her best to laugh, though she was too embarrassed to be amused, and a strange squeak came out. She clamped her jaws shut and tried to cut out the laughs of the mentors and Lizardpaw. Perchpaw stroked her ears with her grey tail soothingly. Havenpaw sighed.

"I smell mouse!" Lizardpaw declared, and then turned to his clumsy sister, "Why don't you try to catch it?"

Havenpaw shrugged and dropped to a hunter's crouch, sniffing the air. The rest of the patrol fell silent and she heard a small rustle in a bush. She padded forward and was about to pounce when she stepped on something sharp.

"Ow!" she squealed. The mouse squeaked in alarm and scurried away. Perchpaw rushed forward, as did Mallownose. Lizardpaw and Mosspelt began to laugh, but Reedwhisker's features were etched with concern.

"Thorn," Perchpaw muttered, tugging the pointy object out of her sister's paw.

"Thanks," Havenpaw muttered. Mallownose licked her ear comfortingly and padded back over to the patrol, as did Havenpaw and Perchpaw. Lizardpaw finally caught his breath from laughing and the patrol was able to continue on its way.

"I smell ShadowClan!" Reedwhisker muttered, signaling with his tail for the cats to get down.

"We're right by their border-," Lizardpaw started to argue when he saw the ear tips of a cat poking through the long grass, after which he fell silent.

"I smell them, fresh," a cat meowed, that sounded like Tawnypelt to Havenpaw, though the young apprentice had only met the tortoiseshell warrior at a gathering once.

"No kidding, Dawnpelt," another voice sounded.

_Dawnpelt, _Havenpaw thought, _Tawnypelt's daughter. That's why their voices sounded so similar._

"Let's do this another time," the male voice spoke again, "I don't want to risk stealing prey when they might be so close by."

"Too late," Reedwhisker yowled, flinging himself out of the long grass and tackling a dark, tabby-striped tom that Havenpaw recognized as Tigerheart.

Havenpaw and Perchpaw together charged at Dawnpelt. The she-cat set her jaw and planted her paws into the ground, claws unsheathing as the two small cats barreled into her.

The larger warrior didn't move. Havenpaw was thrown the ground with the momentum but Perchpaw engaged in a real fight. The grey-and-black she-cat swung at Dawnpelt's ears, nicking one and being sure to leave a scar on the other. She then reached out and bit Dawnpelt's leg. The cream warrior yowled and scored her claws across Perchpaw's face.

Havenpaw struggled to her paws and leapt on Dawnpelt with a yowl. She bit into the she-cats tail and was flung off as the cream warrior spun around.

Havenpaw flew into the bushes nearby and skidded to a halt beside a rabbit warren. She got to her paws again and leaped back into battle.

She leapt between Dawnpelt and Perchpaw just as Dawnpelt reached to swipe across Perchpaw's exposed neck. The blow instead raked across Havenpaw's belly, but it was better than having her sister killed.

Suddenly Mosspelt appeared, seemingly out of no-where, and tackled the she-cat. Together, the three cats beat the respectable fighter back into her own territory, where she then turned tail and ran. Havenpaw looked over just in time to see Lizardpaw, Reedwhisker and Mallownose drive off Tigerheart.

"Why did that take so long?" Lizardpaw exclaimed, "Six of us versus two of them!"

"There's only three warriors here," Mallownose meowed, "And Tigerheart trained with the Dark Forest, remember? So he'd naturally be hard to fight. It took all four of us to beat him. Then, Mosspelt had to come finish off Dawnpelt."

Lizardpaw shrugged, "I'm still better than my siblings, even if we aren't warriors yet. I bet I'll be made one ahead of time."

The light brown tom stalked down the border, his tail dripping blood and limping on his hind paw.

"Where are you going?" Reedwhisker chuckled. The tom turned around, looking puzzled.

"Finishing the patrol!" he meowed, "Come on!"

"No, we've got to get to the medicine cats," Mallownose answered for Reedwhisker, "We're all pretty injured."

Suddenly Havenpaw started to feel dizzy. She looked down and saw the blood pouring out of the wound she had received to protect Perchpaw. She looked up at her mentor in alarm just as black flames started to lick at the edge of her vision. Her last sight was Perchpaw standing over her in alarm.

The she-cat's eyes fluttered open, "W-Where am I? Perchpaw? Mallownose?"

"Mothwing," a kind voice replied, and a golden shape emerged from the shadows.

"Oh," Havenpaw meowed weakly, "I'm in the medicine den?"

"Yes," the dappled she-cat padded forward and stood over the apprentice with a bundle of cobwebs in her jaws, "The belly wound you have…how did you get it?"

"I took a blow for Perchpaw," she responded, "Dawnpelt raked my belly instead of Perchpaw's neck."

"Vicious ShadowClan," Mothwing cursed under her breath, "Well, you'll be fine. But, no training for a quarter moon. You'll also have to miss the gathering."

The apprentice nodded weakly and watched the medicine cat apply fresh cobwebs to her wound.

"C-Can I talk to Havenpaw?" a quiet voice sounded from outside the den.

"Sure!" Havenpaw replied for Mothwhisker. The she-cat shot her a glance but let her and her sister talk in peace by leaving the den to put the soiled cobwebs in the dirt-place.

"Thanks, you know, for saving my life, and all," Perchpaw settled down beside her sister's nest, "It was really brave! You'll be called Havenscar when you're made a warrior!"

"What a lovely name," she joked, rolling her green eyes, "Havenscar, the fiercest of all fierce warriors!"

Perchpaw laughed, "Well, I'll leave you to rest. But first, Reedwhisker wanted to talk to you."

Havenpaw felt her heart start to pound. Perchpaw exited the den and let a black tom pad inside and stop right where she had been standing.

"You alright?" the black deputy swished his tail and cocked his head.

"Y-Yeah," Havenpaw stuttered, feeling herself being sucked into his handsome green eyes.

"I brought you a fish," he meowed, dropping a minnow beside her nest.

"Thanks," she mewed, not taking her gaze from his face until he stared at her warily, "Right, sorry…fish. Thanks for the fish! I'm tired. Really tired. I hurt! The wound hurts. I'm tired because the wound hurts. Bye now! You make me sparkle!"

Reedwhisker padded out of the den, looking flustered and very confused. Havenpaw led her head drop and hit the floor of the medicine den, not even bothering to confront the emotions swirling inside of her brain right now.

…

_A/N: Poor Havenpaw! Haha. Anyway, I'm going to turn in for the night. Bye!_


	3. Fishing Gone Wrong

_A/N: Three reviews! Thanks guys._

**Tansywish**: Thanks! :D

**Pokesnail**: Awesome, thanks!

**EradrinSkyleaf**: Thanks!

…

A quarter-moon had passed since the border fight with ShadowClan. Havenpaw had just received permission to leave the medicine den and return to full apprentice duties. Her belly was sore and scabbed, but it was almost healed nevertheless.

Havenpaw looked up to see a black tom padding towards her, the long whiskers on his muzzle straight and his dark fur sleekly groomed.

"Hi, Havenpaw," he meowed calmly, dropping a sparrow at her paws, "Want to share this with me?"

The black-and-white apprentice's green eyes widened, stumbling backwards, "Uh…no…I mean yeah…wait maybe…you make me sparkle!"

She thumped down into a sitting position and leaned down to take a bite of the bird, at the same time Reedwhisker bent down to take one. She drew her head back and let Reedwhisker take the first bite.

Havenpaw took one while Reedwhisker was chewing. The meat seeped out of her mouth at the corner and she inhaled a feather. She spit out the food and coughed up the feather, now coated with mucus. She quickly pushed the chewed food away and smiled at Reedwhisker, who was watching her with uncertainty in his handsome eyes.

"Reedwhisker!" Mosspelt called out from across the clearing, Perchpaw at her side, "Border patrol! Get Lizardpaw."

"Right! I forgot," he admitted to Havenpaw, "Sorry! You can finish."

The black tom hustled off to the apprentices' den, calling Lizardpaw. The two toms padded across the clearing and exited camp next to Mosspelt and Perchpaw.

"I wanted to go," Havenpaw grumbled, gulping down the rest of the sparrow.

"We're doing battle training," Mallownose meowed, coming up behind Havenpaw, "Your warrior assessment is in a quarter-moon and you need to brush up on your fighting."

"Right," Havenpaw sprang up, swishing her tail, "Let's go."

The two cats walked out of camp together and padded into a reed-ringed clearing, the ground soft moss.

They reviewed a few basic fighting moves and Havenpaw even learnt a new defense move.

"Like this?" the black-and-white apprentice twisted around, ducked, and swept out her enemy's paws.

"Yup," Mallownose meowed, "This is enough for today. We're on dusk patrol so we should get to bed."

Havenpaw silently exited the training clearing, following Mallownose. They padded back into camp just as Reedwhisker's border patrol returned. The black tom nodded at her with a smile on his face. Havenpaw looked away and scampered into the apprentice den.

Lizardpaw and Perchpaw followed her, arguing about who had caught a fish.

"I drove it into your paws!" Perchpaw exclaimed, "You swiped at it, but missed, and then I splashed to drive it back into you!"

"I would've caught it either way!"

Havenpaw sighed and shut out her sibling's bickering.

She let her head flop down between her front paws and she closed her green eyes.

Perchpaw curled up beside her, argument with Lizardpaw apparently forgotten, and Havenpaw felt her sister's flank move up and down regularly as she fell asleep.

Lizardpaw muttered a few words to himself before curling up. Havenpaw cracked open one eyelid to see what he was doing. The tom was just curling up in bed, right after his routine, consisting of; grooming himself, straightening his whiskers, stretching, and then grooming himself again. Havenpaw sighed as she thought of her brother's weird ways.

Havenpaw woke to a harsh ray of sunlight shooting through the den, courtesy of the rising sun. Lizardpaw snored loudly, laying on his back, at the other end of the den. Perchpaw was curled up tightly beside Havenpaw, and ever-so-often her black paws twitched as she dreamed.

Havenpaw rose to her paws and gave her fur a quick once-over with her tongue. She straightened her whiskers and draw a paw over her ears, and then ducked out of the den.

She padded over to the Mud Pile, where Reedwhisker was assigning patrols for the day. The handsome tom flashed Havenpaw a smile before continuing with his orders, "Shimmerfur, lead a border patrol along the ShadowClan border with Heronwing and Lakeheart."

The silver she-cat dipped her head, gathered her companions, and padded out of camp through the reeds.

The two remaining cats, Mallownose and Mosspelt, went off to eat some breakfast, while Reedwhisker padded over to Havenpaw. She felt her heart start to pound, and she tried to control it.

"Did you want to patrol?" he asked, unsure.

"No, it is fine," she stuttered, tail swishing with unease, "But if you want me to, I will. But preferably not. If you want! Preferably if you want. You make me sparkle!"

Reedwhisker opened his mouth, as if to say something, when Mistystar called him over.

"Coming!" he meowed, running off as if to escape from Havenpaw.

"Nice going," Havenpaw spun around to see Mallownose staring at her. Mosspelt laughed from beside the light brown tabby tom.

"Y-You saw that?" Havenpaw mewed.

"Yeah, sweetie, all of it," Mosspelt purred with laughter, "I can give you a few tips later. Crushing on the deputy, I see? Isn't he a bit old?"

Overwhelmed, Havenpaw retreated back to the apprentices' den, feeling as if the world was crushing her with embarrassment.

Perchpaw was awake and grooming herself, while Lizardpaw was still snoring, his body twisted at a weird angle.

Havenpaw padded over to her brother and tickled his chin with her whiskers. He snorted in his sleep and flipped over. She prodded him with a paw. He opened an eye, "What?"

"Nothing," Havenpaw laughed, padding away. He groaned and whisked his tail over Havenpaw's legs, tripping her as she walked away.

She face-planted into the dirt. Lizardpaw laughed, got to his paws, and pranced out of the den, his fur still sticking up from the night.

Havenpaw padded out of the den behind her annoying brother, pausing when she saw Mallownose's expression.

She walked over and looked in the stream near the edge of camp, and saw her white face completely covered with dirt from the den.

"Lizardpaw!" she hissed under her breath, splashing around in the water for a moment to tidy up. She shook her fur out, smoothed it down with her tongue, and padded back over to where Lizardpaw, Mosspelt, Perchpaw, Reedwhisker and Mallownose were all talking.

"Actually, since we're the only cats with nothing to do here," Havenpaw padded up just in time to hear Reedwhisker say this, "Let's all go fishing."

Perchpaw purred, waving her tail. She and Havenpaw exchanged excited glances. Lizardpaw padded to stand at Reedwhisker's shoulder, light brown tabby against solid, midnight black.

The cats all exited camp in one big patrol, making their way to the most popular fishing stream.

The warriors and their apprentices sat down and gazed out over the water, silent. Perchpaw leapt forward and slashed at a flickering silver shape. A minnow was flung out of the water. Perchpaw stuck a claw into its head and it stopped flopping.

Lizardpaw was next to make a catch. He swung his paw into the water and scooped up a small trout. He bit its neck to end its life.

Havenpaw saw a school of minnows flickering about. She lunged forward and swept at the fish with her paw, but they all scattered. She reached forward to grab one straggler, but ended up toppling into the stream.

Her head went under the cold water, and she felt slimy shapes slithering past her face as they struggled to swim away. She paddled to the surface, spluttering and freezing.

She floundered around until her paws hit pebbles. She leapt out of the stream, legs shaking and fur sopping wet. She shook, showering her companions with cold water, and then gave her pelt a quick grooming. Perchpaw helped with the patches of fur Havenpaw couldn't reach.

"Oops," she squeaked, shuffling her paws.

…


	4. Running Off

_A/N: Chapter three, here it is! Does anyone love Havenpaw yet? Does anyone hate Lizardpaw yet? I do…yet I created their personalities…_

**Leopardsplash**: I uploaded the wrong chapter…those kits have nothing to do with the story. XD Thanks for the OCs! I'll put them in here somewhere soon. Thanks for the suggestions! I took them and edited the allegiances. :D I didn't notice Duskfur was a she-cat. Icewing and Petalfur are mother- daughter, so I made Icewing's mate someone grey, so that they could have Petalfur. I made it Mintfur. Also switched Petalfur's mate to Mallownose.

**Pokesnail**: as said above, wrong chapter…heheh. Fixed it, so you can now go back and read the correct chapter…yay.

…

**Chapter 3**:

"Let's get you back to camp before you catch a cold," Reedwhisker sighed, watching Havenpaw furiously try to dry herself.

"Okay," she mewed quietly, ducking her head. Perchpaw and Lizardpaw picked up their catches and padded back to camp, Lizardpaw snickering.

As soon as they arrived back at camp, Havenpaw scurried off to the apprentices' den. Perchpaw deposited her prey before coming to join her sister.

"What's up with you? Apart from falling in the stream, of course…you've been acting a bit strange," she asked out of pure concern for her best friend and littermate.

"Well…" Havenpaw hesitated, and then decided she could tell Perchpaw the real reason behind everything, "I have a crush on Reedwhisker. I have for some time but it's getting more serious now that we're closer to becoming warriors…I try to get him to notice me, but I come across as a stupid, dumb, clumsy apprentice! Not as Havenpaw. He basically hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you!" Perchpaw exclaimed, "He's too nice for that. No, I think he likes you…like, likes you. I've seen him staring at you."

Havenpaw shrugged, "Or he's remembering all my fail moments."

"Or he likes you."

Silence stood between the two sisters, until Perchpaw swatted it out of the way, "Try to act more casual."

"I try! But I can't," Havenpaw sighed.

"I'll help," Perchpaw insisted, "Here, tonight, we'll catch a _massive _fish and then you and him can share it!"

"No, that's too far…" Havenpaw held back, "It's like asking him to be my mate already! Besides, the leader, deputy, queen, kits, elders and warriors have to eat before apprentices."

"What? No!" Perchpaw shook her head rapidly, "Asking to share prey is a sign of respect…at least I think. Yeah, it is. So, it'll show that you respect him more than he knows you do! And about the little warrior code thing; Reedwhisker lets everyone eat before him, so after everyone else eats, go up to him and ask to share."

"Well," Havenpaw sighed, twitching her tail and bushing out her fur against a chilly breeze entering the den, "Fine."

"Yay!" the grey-and-black apprentice squealed excitedly, leaping to her paws, "Fantastic. Let's go catch a fish now!"

"Um, Perchpaw?" Havenpaw stopped her sister with her black-tipped tail, "No. It's not even sunhigh."

"Right, right," she meowed, "We'll wait."

Perchpaw, Lizardpaw, Mosspelt and Reedwhisker went out for battle training, but they insisted that Havenpaw stay at camp. They didn't want her to catch a cold, was the reason they stated when they left camp.

Perchpaw offered to stay but Mosspelt made her come, saying that even if Havenpaw didn't train, Perchpaw still should. Havenpaw agreed with her sister's mentor, even if inside she felt lonely when all the other cats left her in the dust.

Mallownose had gone with Duskfur out to hunt, leaving Havenpaw alone without any warrior or apprentice company.

_I'll ask Rushtail to tell me a story,_ she decided, padding over to the elders' den. She grabbed the small trout from earlier, first, to bring to the elders.

"Hello?" she murmured, ducking into the den. Rushtail was awake, grooming his tail, while everyone else was asleep.

"Hey, Havenpaw!" the tom rumbled, "Is that for me?"

"Yeah," she meowed, dropping the trout at the elder's paws, "Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure!" the light brown tabby tom meowed, "Outside, though, so we don't wake Pouncefoot or Pebblefoot."

The two cats emerged from the den side-by-side, Rushtail clutching the trout in his jaws. They padded to a patch of sunlight and laid down, Havenpaw rolling onto her back to better soak up the warmth while Rushtail crouched down to eat the fish.

"Want some?" he asked, swallowing his mouthful.

"Just one bite," Havenpaw decided, taking a quick chunk of fish, "Thanks."

The elder finished off the aquatic animal, scratching earth over the bones, "Story time?"

"Yeah!"

Rushtail had just finished the story about when he and his patrol had fought off two fox cubs when everyone started to return to camp.

Reedwhisker padded in with Mosspelt, Lizardpaw and Perchpaw, behind him Shimmerpelt leading Heronwing and Lakeheart. Mintfur returned with Minnowtail and Grasspelt, their jaws full with prey. Duskfur and Mallownose padded back into camp as well, their mouths stuffed with freshly-caught fish.

The camp seemed to fill back up as the cats milled around and returned to just sharing tongues or basking in the sun, as it was at its peak right now, being just past sunhigh and all.

"Let's go catch that fish!" Perchpaw padded up to her sister.

"It's only sun-," Havenpaw started to protest, but was interrupted by Perchpaw.

"It'll take _forever_ to find a respectable sized fish! Might as well go start now," her sister reasoned.

"Can't we just eat the carp that Duskfur caught?"

"No! It won't be as special!" Perchpaw insisted, "Come on, let's go before it starts to cool off and the fish go away."

The two she-cats padded out of camp together, pawsteps matching. They walked through the marsh, stopping at the bank of the fishing stream.

They sat down and let their eyes scan the bank, both keeping silent.

Havenpaw saw a large, adult carp swimming with the current. She leapt forward, hooked it with her claws, flung it out of the air and let it flop down on the bank.

Watching the flapping fish, Perchpaw meowed, "Nice catch!"

"Thanks," Havenpaw murmured, "But we've already caught the fish and it's not even sundown."

"Let's join a patrol! We'll keep the fish on the fresh-kill pile," Perchpaw ended the fish's life and picked it up by its tail, turning around and beginning to pad back to camp. Havenpaw shrugged and dashed after her sister.

The reeds swished around them as they shouldered their way through the tall steps. Perchpaw dropped the carp on the fresh-kill pile, and padded over to the Mud Pile.

"No, we don't have any patrols for you to join," Reedwhisker meowed, laughter in his voice, "You've hunted twice and battle trained once. Rest!"

"I didn't do battle training," Havenpaw squeaked.

"But you fell in a stream."

Defeated, the apprentice padded off to the apprentices' den, in hopes of sleeping. She curled up in her feather-lined nest and shut her eyes.

_Drat! _She thought, _I've got to go to the dirtplace._

She rose to her paws and padded out of the den, and over to the dirtplace. She pushed through the reeds in time to see a grey, black-tipped tail whisk through the reeds scattered around the marsh.

_Perchpaw! _She thought, going after her sister. Her paws hit the ground hard.

"Wait up!"

Perchpaw was too far ahead to hear Havenpaw. The black-and-white apprentice could only see the tip of her waving tail.

Perchpaw thundered over the ShadowClan border and turned right, going opposite of the lake.

"What is she doing?" Havenpaw muttered, slowing down a bit. She watched her sister look around warily, and then break into a run. Havenpaw pelted after her.

She skidded to a stop as her sister ducked out of sight, "What is she doing?"

…


	5. Keeping a Secret

_A/N: Yay! Next chapter. Boo! It's Sunday evening. School tomorrow! D:_

_In the future, guys, I won't be able to update as much because I'm gonna lease a horse from my friend! :D :D Her name is Sadie, she's a red dun American Quarter Horse mare, and she's 23. Active barrel racer and the sweetest horse of all time. She's amazing. Anyway, the deal is I muck out all my friend's horse stalls four times a week (Tuesday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday) and she gives me two free lessons a week (Saturday, Sunday) and also, when we aren't doing lessons, I can ride any day of the week. :D So, for instance, she has school on Friday and I don't, so I could go over and ride then. :D But I can't go over Mondays or Wednesdays, because right after school I go to karate. On Thursdays my friend goes to competitions (jackpots), so yeah. I'm super excited! I've been into horses since I was 6 and I'm only now getting serious about _riding _them. Up to now, my friend's been giving me lessons ($10 a lesson [great deal by the way]) and I've had two- I've learned to tack up, lead, fasten a halter, make a makeshift halter, mount, steer, walk, trot, post, canter, do a Single Stake pattern, do the barrel racing patterns, and control a 1200 pound animal. :D My life is awesome._

_If anyone says that barrel racing isn't a sport, I and my friend here will chop of your heads! :D _

**Pokesnail**: Glad to hear that!

…

**Chapter 4**

Havenpaw instantly padded after her sister, questions whirling through her mind. As she padded closer to where Perchpaw had gone, she heard voices, soft and faint but hearable. She recognized her sister's…and a strange tom's.

She shouldered her way past bushes lining the clearing her sister was in, coming across Perchpaw pressed against a large, black-and-white tom with handsome yellow eyes. Havenpaw tore her gaze away to stare accusingly at Perchpaw.

"You followed me?" she roared, "How dare you?"

"I wanted to know where you were going!" Havenpaw protested, her tail tucked between her legs.

"You have _no right_ to follow me!" her normally-gentle sister yowled, her eyes watering and tail lashing.

Havenpaw sighed and shook her head sadly, "But the warrior code says-."

"I don't care!" Perchpaw cried, "This is Mickey, and I love him. This is wrong, but I still do it. This is a secret, please keep it that way."

Havenpaw closed her green eyes and sighed quietly. She snapped them open and meowed calmly, "Fine. I'll keep your secret. As long as you agree to only leave when you tell me, so I can cover for you!"

Perchpaw nodded rapidly, "Thank you, oh thank you!"

Havenpaw stood awkwardly as her sister rushed up to her and embraced her, wrapping her tail around Havenpaw's body.

She broke away and turned to Mickey, "Mickey, this is Havenpaw, my sister from the Clans."

"Hi," he meowed awkwardly. Havenpaw dipped her head formally.

"Well, I've got to go," Perchpaw sighed, "Tomorrow, at dawn?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the juiciest mouse in the forest!" the black-and-white tom confirmed before slinking away through the bushes and leaving Clan territory behind.

"Oh, Perchpaw," Havenpaw shook her head, "Meeting with a rogue, on ShadowClan territory. At least meet on neutral territory."

"Fine," she meowed, "I'll tell him next time. But, I love this tom, so I'm not going to stop seeing him. He's going to ask Mistystar if he can join the Clan. His friends, too."

"There's more of them?!" Havenpaw exclaimed.

"Two more. Cloudy and Terra," Perchpaw meowed, "Terra and Cloudy are half-sisters, and they live with Mickey."

"Come on," the grey-and-black she-cat's sister sighed, "Let's go back to camp."

Despite the situation, Perchpaw dashed ahead and yelled over her shoulder, "Race you!"

Havenpaw sighed, but chased after her sister all the same.

She was close enough to Perchpaw for the black-tipped tail of her sister to flick her ears as they ran through the reeds surrounding camp.

"Where've you been?" Mosspelt exclaimed, rushing up to the two apprentices, "We almost sent out search parties!"

"We went for a run," Havenpaw lied easily, panting. Perchpaw nodded to back up her sister's claim.

"Well, everyone is just about to eat," Mosspelt sighed, padding off to share prey with Willowshine, her daughter.

Havenpaw looked up at the sky. It was sundown! So much time had passed since Havenpaw caught Perchpaw sneaking out of camp.

"Let's share a minnow," Perchpaw meowed, "And then you go over to Reedwhisker and ask to share."

"But look," Havenpaw sighed, "He's sitting with Mistystar, Mothwing and Mintfur again."

"He isn't eating, though, so when they get up, you ask him."

"Okay."

The two sisters dug into a minnow from the fresh-kill pile, the freshly-caught fish settling their hunger. They scratched earth over the bones and watched as Mistystar, Mintfur and Mothwing got up and left. Reedwhisker looked around camp, and once he was satisfied that everyone had eaten or had gotten something to eat, went over to the fresh-kill pile.

Havenpaw got up, snatched up the carp before Reedwhisker got to the pile, and padded up to him, "Want to share?"

He just laughed, "You already ate! Don't take more than your share."

"It was a-," Havenpaw started, but then averted her gaze to the ground, let her tail hit it, set the carp back on the fresh-kill pile and padded away. Perchpaw glared at Reedwhisker, her green gaze seeming to sear right through his black pelt.

The tom grabbed a small salmon and retreated to the other side of camp to eat in the shade.

Havenpaw sniffled and sulked off to the apprentices' den.

"Crybaby!" Lizardpaw laughed. Havenpaw shrugged off the insult and curled up in her nest, green eyes watery. She wiped her eyes with the back of her paw and covered her nose with her fluffy tail, shutting her eyes tightly.

She let herself fall asleep slowly, sniffling every now and then. Finally black waves washed over her and she fell into the peaceful void called sleep.

…


	6. Discovered

_A/N: Chapter 5! I'm at school and I finished all my work early so my teacher is letting me write._

**EradrinSkyleaf**: Try to find just a good rider that will offer lessons if asked- they're normally cheaper but good.

…

**Chapter 5**

Havenpaw woke just as sunlight came streaming through the bramble walls of the den. She staggered to her paws and padded out, narrowing her eyes against the harsh light.

Reedwhisker was standing atop the Highledge, assigning patrols.

"Mintfur, take Grasspelt, Duskfur and Shimmerpelt along the WindClan border, please," the black tom meowed, "Mallownose, take Mosspelt, Lakeheart, Havenpaw and Perchpaw along the ShadowClan border. I'll take Minnowtail, Heronwing and Lizardpaw out hunting."

"Wait!" Mistystar called out to the patrol leaving camp, "We have a ceremony to perform. Stripekit, Flowerkit, come up here please."

The two kits, freshly-groomed, stumbled over to where Mistystar was standing. Reedwhisker leapt off the Mud Pile so Mistystar could jump on. The kits stood at the base facing their light grey leader.

"Stripekit, Flowerkit, you have both reached the age of six moons, and are therefore going to be apprenticed. Stripekit, you shall now be known as Stripepaw. Shimmerpelt, I have chosen you to mentor Stripepaw; and I know you will pass on many of your good traits to him."

The silver she-cat, looking stunned, trotted up to the Mud Pile and touched noses with Stripepaw. The young apprentice followed her mentor away from the Mud Pile and over to Petalfur.

"Flowerkit, you shall now be known as Flowerpaw. Lakeheart, it is time for you to take on your first apprentice. I trust that you will pass down all you know to Flowerpaw."

The grey she-cat trotted up to her brown-and-white apprentice. They touched noses and padded over to where Stripepaw was sitting with Shimmerpelt.

"Do we bring them on our patrols?" Shimmerpelt asked.

"Yes," Mistystar meowed, "After the patrol, you can show them the rest of the territory."

The four she-cats padded out of camp after their patrols.

Havenpaw found Mallownose congratulating his kits before turning back to the rest of his patrol, consisting of Mosspelt, Lakeheart and as of recently, Flowerpaw. Perchpaw struggled to break from the crowd still gathered around the Highledge and pelted over to her patrol.

"Let's go," Mallownose meowed, pushing his way through the reeds surrounding camp. Havenpaw ducked under a bent reed and padded ahead of the patrol. Mallownose ran up alongside her and the two padded along in silence, the other four cats chatting amongst themselves at the back of the patrol.

The patrol veered across the marsh and over to the ShadowClan border. Pine trees started popping up ever few fox lengths, and the marsh turned to solid dirt underpaw. Pine needles were littered across the ground, poking the RiverClan cat's soft pads.

A strong scent of both RiverClan and ShadowClan overpowered the sharp tang of pine trees as the patrol neared the border.

"Mouse!" Flowerpaw screeched, sprinting after the rodent and bounding right over the border. The mouse had scampered away into the undergrowth way before Flowerpaw slammed her paws down at the base of a pine tree, where the rodent had been moments ago.

The pitter-patter of paws on pine needles picked up and five ShadowClan cats surrounded Flowerpaw. Her amber eyes widened and, terrified, she pressed herself to the ground.

"Get away from my daughter!" Mallownose yowled.

"Your daughter needs to get off our territory," the leader of the patrol, Tawnypelt, hissed.

"It's her first day as an apprentice, she doesn't know any better!" Mallownose hissed.

"I thought RiverClan would teach their apprentices not to go over borders _before _they were even apprenticed," a pale brown tabby apprentice meowed, "I was taught that as soon as my eyes opened."

As the ShadowClan cats were distracted, Flowerpaw made a run for it and squeezed between Tawnypelt and Owlclaw's shoulders, thundering back over the border and stopping beside her father.

"Fish-breath!" a spiky-furred apprentice hissed. His mentor, Ferretclaw, smirked at Flowerpaw.

"No harm was meant," Mosspelt stepped forward, "We will continue on our way, and you on yours."

"No harm was meant, but harm was done," Ferretclaw hissed, "Your stupid apprentice chased off that mouse Spikepaw was stalking."

Suddenly Mallownose leapt at the grey-and-black tom, "Don't call my daughter stupid!"

The rest of RiverClan leapt into battle, except Flowerpaw.

"Go fetch help!" Lakeheart ordered her apprentice before clawing Owlclaw across the cheek.

Havenpaw charged at Grasspaw, knocking the smaller cat off her paws. She swept at the light brown tabby's shoulder, scoring deep claw marks. Grasspaw got to her paws and clawed at Havenpaw's face. She leaned back, Grasspaw's claws barely missing her eyes. She swung one paw at Grasspaw's head and another at her forelegs. The she-cat was knocked to the ground and Havenpaw stood over her, her claws glinting red. Grasspaw went limp and shut her eyes. Havenpaw released her grip on the she-cat's shoulders, panicking.

_Did I kill her? _She thought, getting ready to back off of the unmoving body.

Suddenly Grasspaw lurched up and clotted Havenpaw across the face. Blood dripped down her cheek and the world spun.

Grasspaw leapt onto Havenpaw and dealt blows all over the dazed apprentice's body; her belly, her shoulder, her back and her paws. She even raked one ear.

Just as Havenpaw thought she was going to pass out, the weight of the apprentice was lifted off of her as a grey-and-black shape came hurtling past.

_Ferretclaw? _Havenpaw thought drowsily, _does he think Grasspaw is one of us?_

She realized that it was Perchpaw that had barreled past and basically saved Havenpaw's life. The two apprentices tussled briefly, but Perchpaw dealt a blow to Grasspaw's neck that sent her running back to ShadowClan's camp.

Havenpaw staggered to her paws just in time to see Tawnypelt sprint off, Owlclaw and Ferretclaw at her heels. Spikepaw seemed to have already ran off.

"Great job," Mallownose panted, turning to his Clanmates, "That'll teach them not to offend our apprentices."

Flowerpaw came skidding to a stop with Mistystar, Reedwhisker and Petalfur behind her. They all sighed in relief when they noticed everyone was alive and standing.

"Are you all okay?" Reedwhisker asked everyone. They all nodded slowly as they looked themselves over for serious wounds.

"Mothflight and Willowshine will treat everyone when they get back to camp," Mistystar confirmed, "Let's go back to camp."

Havenpaw's head cleared and she took one step forward. She almost fell over but regained her balance and padded on slowly beside Perchpaw.

"I was supposed to meet Mickey today," Perchpaw hissed in a low voice to Havenpaw, "They were going to join the Clan today."

"Go find them now," Havenpaw urged, and then turned to Mistystar, "Me and Perchpaw are going to wash our paws off."

"Are you seriously hurt?" she asked, scanning the apprentices with her blue eyes.

"No," Havenpaw did her best to hide the multiple scratches on her belly and shoulders.

"Your paws and face look pretty battered."

"They're shallow cuts, I'll be fine, and we'll be back soon," Havenpaw replied.

"Fine," she meowed, "But be careful. No going near the ShadowClan border."

The apprentices nodded and pelted off down to the lakebed, cuts and bruises aching.

"But we meet along the border!" Perchpaw meowed once they were out of earshot.

"I know," Havenpaw hissed, "We'll go up through our territory and cut over."

"Let's go, then," Perchpaw meowed, and then added, "Thanks, by the way."

Havenpaw just nodded and led the way back up through their territory, skirting the path the patrol had went by many tree-lengths.

Finally the two she-cats cut directly over and stopped just above the end of the scent markings.

"P-Perchpaw?" Mickey gasped, padding out from behind a bramble bush, "Look at you! You're half dead!"

"It's not that bad," she blushed, her ears flicking embarrassedly, "Come on, if you want to join RiverClan, you've got to go now."

"You also have to like fish," Havenpaw added, flicking her tail in amusement.

Mickey purred and swished his white-tipped tail. At his signal, two she-cats padded out from behind the bush. One was brown tabby and one was silver tabby.

"Cloudy, Terra," Mickey meowed, "This is Perchpaw and her sister…Havenpaw?"

"Weird names," the brown tabby, Terra, meowed.

"You'll be getting them too," Havenpaw retorted.

The silver tabby, Cloudy, spoke up, "I think they're pretty."

"Thanks," Havenpaw meowed gruffly, "Now, I repeat, are you coming with us or not?"

The three cats nodded and Havenpaw led them away, "We're going to pretend we found them when we were washing up in the lake."

The four other cats nodded and padded after the black-and-white apprentice.

It seemed like ages until the five cats burst into camp. Havenpaw ran up to Mistystar immediately.

"We found them by the lake," she lied quickly, "They said they want to join our Clan."

The light grey leader's expression hardened, like stone, and her blue eyes took on an icy glint, "We aren't ThunderClan- we don't just let rogues and loners join whenever."

"B-But…" Havenpaw stuttered, taking a step back. She hadn't expected this.

"Get out of our camp, now!" Mistystar hissed.

Mickey, Cloudy and Terra all turned tail and ran as the cats of RiverClan arched their backs and bared their teeth.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured to Perchpaw before padding off to the medicine den. Her sister followed more slowly.

"What am I going to do now?" she meowed.

"Just continue seeing him like you do," it wasn't Havenpaw that answered, though; it was Willowshine.

"I know you're seeing that black-and-white rogue…Mickey? Yes," she meowed, cutting off Perchpaw as she was going to speak, "I saw you when I was collecting herbs."

"Don't tell!" Havenpaw begged.

"I won't," Willowshine flicked her tail dismissively and padded into the back of the den, returning with cobwebs and marigold for the apprentices' cuts.

"T-Thanks," Perchpaw stuttered, eyes wide with disbelief that the medicine cat had actually offered to keep her secret.

"No problem," a new voice appeared in the conversation. Mistystar was standing at the entrance to the medicine den, her tail lashing with anger and ears flicking with annoyance.

...


End file.
